Sacré Sirius
by AndromedaLN
Summary: La tension est à son comble entre Lily Evans et James Potter. Ils ne savent pas être dans la même pièce sans se hurler dessus. Mais un autre maraudeur semble se rapprocher de la jeune fille. Amour, amitié, jalousie, haine? Que faut il penser?


Sacré Sirius

Sirius Black avait tout pour plaire. Il était un jeune sorcier de 16 ans. Il était très beau, ses cheveux mi longs bruns lui tombant nonchalement sur les yeux, lesquels brillaient d'un gris intense. Peu de filles résistaient à ce regard.

Aux yeux de tous il était un parfait Don Juan, multipliant les conquêtes sans jamais s'attacher. Il avait le temps pour ça. Mais les jeunes filles ne s'en inquiétaient pas. Elles espéraient toutes secrètement être celle qui le ramènerait dans le droit chemin.

Malheureusement pour elles, pour Sirius, il était hors de question de s'attacher. Pour lui l'amour était fait pour s'amuser, mais quand des liens trop forts se créent on perd sa liberté. Et quand on la perd on n'existe plus comme avant.

C'est cette existance qui pousse Sirius à agir ainsi avec la gente féminine. Avant tout il est un maraudeur. La fameuse bande des quatre. Unis comme les doigts de la main. Ils savent tout l'un de l'autre, ils ont été ensembles dans les bons moments comme dans les pires. Ainsi étaient les priorités pour Sirius Black : les amis d'abord, les amours ensuite.

Mais depuis quelques mois Sirius avait du mal à comprendre son meilleur ami de la bande. James Potter aurait pu être comme Sirius, un tombeur. Il suffisait de regarder les regards passionnés que lui jetaient la plupart des demoiselles. Mais son cœur semblait ne battre que pour une personne. Une seule, peut être la seule de sa vie. Hélas, ce sentiment ne semblait pas être partagé.

Quelle idée aussi de s'amouracher de Lily la tigresse ? Certes la jeune fille était magnifique, avec ses longs cheveux blonds vénitiens, ses yeux vert émeraude… Mais quand même… Elle n'était pas d'un caractère facile. Et à chaque fois James se ridiculisait. Il voulait l'impressionner, mais s'y prenait mal. La jeune fille le trouvait trop orgueilleux, arrogant… Il ne pouvaient se parler sans qu'une dispute éclate.

Au début cela amusait tout le monde, mais depuis le temps que ça durait, ils commençaient à se lasser, et même à ne plus les supporter. La tour Gryffondor vivait au rythme des hurlements de Lily Evans et James Potter.

Et celui-ci en souffrait. Bien sur il essayait de ne pas le montrer, mais Sirius s'en rendait compte. Ce n'était plus le James des grands jours, le James Potter champion de quidditch, le James Potter qui s'amusait à faire des farces au Serpentards. Même son rire sonnait faux.

Sirius en avait parlé avec Remus, un autre maraudeur. Sa réponse était toujours la même :

Laisse les, je t'assure que ces deux là finiront ensembles ! Crois moi, mon instinct de loup garou me trompe rarement la dessus. Il faut juste leur laisser le temps de se découvrir.

Mais quand même je ne suis pas convaincu, répondait Sirius. Regarde comme elle l'envoie promener à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche !

Aies confiance en moi Sirius. Est-ce que mon instinct t'a déjà fait défaut ? Je t'ai suffisamment renseigné sur les pauvres demoiselles que tu as fait souffrir. D'ailleurs, il me semble bien que Lydia t'aime encore… Mais pourquoi je dis ça ? riait il en se frappant le front, tu vas encore la faire souffrir.

Lydia ? Ma foi… Elle ou une autre.

Et Sirius repartait voir son ex future ex nouvelle conquête.

Un soir pourtant, il fut affligé de voir à quel point son ami souffrait. Il avait beau faire, James ne prenait même plus la peine de rire. Ni aux bétises que faisait Sirius, ni aux erreurs idiotes de Peter qui révisait ses cours. Un regard à Remus lui fit comprendre qu'il devait laisser couler, attendre, que cela viendrait avec le temps.

Mais Sirius était tétu, il ne supportait pas de voir son meilleur ami, le seul qui l'ai jamais vraiment compris comme ça. Il décida alors de tout faire pour l'aider à conquérir la femme de sa vie, car il n'avait désormais plus aucun doute la dessus.

Mais comment l'aider ? A vrai dire il connaissait très peu Lily. Il n'était jamais sorti avec elle. Tiens et s'il se rapprochait d'Océane ? Il pourrait la draguer, elle est souvent avec Lily. Non… Elle sentirait le piège. Et Sirius avait déjà brisé le cœur d'Océane l'année précédente. Il pourrait peut être simplement discuter avec elle. Voila une idée de génie ! Il allait lui demander de l'aide pour un devoir ! Lily Evans était la meilleure élève de 6ème année, elle ne refuserait pas.

Le lendemain matin il se dirigea vers la jeune fille alors que James continuait à se morfondre dans son lit.

Salut Evans ! Comment vas-tu ce matin ?

Black ? Euh… Bonjour. Je vais bien merci.

Elle semblait septique. Elle devait surement croire qu'il allait encore faire une blague et qu'il préparait le terrain pour qu'elle ne rale pas trop.

Euh… En fait je me demandais si tu pouvais me donner un coup de baguette.

de baguette ? Si c'est pour te transformer en troll je veux bien !

Non ! Je voulais juste faire un jeu de mot. Coup de main, coup de baguette… Non ? Tant pis. Bref je voulais savoir si tu pouvais m'expliquer comment on fait pour transformer une chaise en chien. J'ai oublié.

Arrête de te moquer de moi Black. Tu es le meilleur en métamorphose ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide, tu as parfaitement réussi l'exercice hier !

Comment avait il pu être aussi bête ! Dans toutes les matières où il aurait pu lui demander de l'aide, il avait choisi celle où il excellait.

Ah… Euh… oui. Bref tant pis. Tu allais manger ? J'y vais justement.

OK… Mais que ton arrogant de meilleur ami ne vienne pas s'asseoir à côté de moi !

Lily ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Black venait lui parler ? Et pourquoi était il géné ? Ce n'était pas son genre. Il n'était pas là pour séduire, elle l'avait déjà vu à l'œuvre et il était beaucoup plus direct. Elle avait accepté de manger avec lui ce matin pour apprendre à le connaître. Il était l'un des seuls de Gryffondor avec qui elle n'avait jamais parlé. Chemin faisant ils discutaient de la pluie et du beau temps. Le garçon ne semblait vraiment pas à l'aise, ce qui était surprenant.

Ils arrivèrent à la grande salle en même temps que les serpentards de 7ème année. Lily fut à son tour mal à l'aise. Il était de notoriété publique que nombre d'entre eux étaient recrutés par cet horrible mage noir, Lord Voldemort. Ils attendaient juste la fin de leur scolarité pour se dévoiler au grand jour et commencer à massacrer les enfants de moldus…

Et bien cousin, dit Bellatrix Black, tu me déçois de plus en plus. Si tes parents savaient que tu parles avec des sangs de bourbe…

Tout se passa en un éclair. Sirius brandit sa baguette et transforma le nez de sa cousine en un joli groin de porc. Malheureusement pour lui le professeur Mac Gonagal était la elle aussi.

Sirius Black ! Comment osez vous ! 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Vous me faites honte ! Vous viendrez en retenue ce soir.

Aie… Et voila, il voulait faire connaissance avec Lily et il venait de faire perdre des points à sa maison, chose qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout. D'ailleurs, elle restait silencieuse, ce qui était de mauvaise augure.

Merci…, murmura t elle en posant sa main sur son épaule. En plus je mourrai d'envie de la faire !

Sirius en resta bouche bée. Lily Evans qui dit ça ! Mais où va le monde ? En tout cas cet incident pourra lui permettre de discuter avec la jeune fille.

Pendant le déjeuner, Lily voulu parler de la famille de Sirius. Elle n'avait pas fait le rapprochement entre lui et Bellatrix. Mais il esquiva le sujet. Elle parla alors de sa propre famille. Sirius était fasciné. Il ne savait pas que les moldus pouvaient faire des choses si surprenantes pour vivre sans magie. Ils riaient aux éclats quand James pénettra dans la salle.

La situation eut l'air d'un boulet de canon pour lui. Il essayait de conquérir Lily depuis des mois, tout ce qu'il avait obtenu étaient des grognements et même des hurlements et son meilleur ami en l'espace de quelques minutes s'amusait comme un fou avec elle. Le regard noir qu'il leur jeta en dit long sur ce qu'il pensait.

Et bien, ricana Lily, le grand James Potter, futur sauveur du monde, champion de Quidditch ne fait pas une entrée théatrale digne de son rang? Tu devrais ressortir et entrer à nouveau, je pense qu'on ne t'a pas remarqué.

Sirius eut un regard désolé pour son ami qui l'ignora. Et James repartit de la salle sans même manger.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend encore ? grogna Lily. Il m'agace tellement ! Il est si arrogant…

Tu le connais mal, répondit Sirius. Il n'est pas toujours comme ça. Tu devrais essayer de discuter avec, tu verrais comme il peut être adorable quand il veut.

Mouais… Pas convaincue.

La journée fut attroce pour Sirius. Il voulait parler à James, lui expliquer ce qu'il faisait, mais son ami l'ignorait. Du coup il restait avec Lily. Ce qui lui permit d'en apprendre beaucoup sur elle. En fait elle n'était pas aussi horrible que ce qu'il pensait. Elle savait parler sans hurler ! Il faut dire qu'il ne l'avait entendu parler que quand James était autour… Comment ne s'était il pas rendu compte qu'elle était si bien ? Il comprenait de plus en plus James, elle était très jolie, très intelligente, et elle savait discuter avec les gens sans les rabaisser.

Aux yeux de Sirius, Lily Evans n'était plus la même que la veille.

En fait, elle ne détestait pas les blagues et les bétises des maraudeurs, ce qu'elle détestait c'était quand ils s'en ventaient pendant des semaines.

Non ? Tu ne lui as pas fait ça ?

Sirius était bouche bée. Elle aussi était une blagueuse née ! Quand même, il fallait oser en faire autant sur la même personne. Il n'aurait pas fallut être à la place de Petunia Evans. Des cheveux roses, des bras longs jusqu'aux chevilles, une garde robe échangée avec celle de sa grand-mère…

Oh oui, j'aime beaucoup plaisanter, mais je n'aime pas chercher les éloges… Et je ne m'attaque qu'à des personnes qui l'ont mérité !

Mais si personne ne le mérite ? Tu arrêtes les blagues, rétorquait Siruis. Ce n'est pass très drole tout ça !

Non quand je n'ai aucune cible j'aime me balader. La nuit au clair de Lune, c'est magnifique…

Sirius figea alors son sourire. Etait il possible qu'elle sache pour Remus ? Qu'elle soit au courant qu'ils étaient devenus des animagus ?

Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Sirius ! Je ne me promène jamais une nuit de pleine lune. Je connais les dangers. Mais quelques jours avant où après…

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

Mais depuis quand tu m'appelles Sirius et plus Black ?

Depuis que je t'apprécie, murmura-t-elle en rougissant.

Après cette journée passée avec Lily, Sirius en avait presque oublié James. Il n'était pas venu au repas non plus. Il fallait qu'ils s'expliquent, que James comprenne que son meilleur ami ne le trahissait pas, bien au contraire ! Il lui parlerait le soir dans le dortoir.

Mais cela ne se passa pas comme Sirius l'avait espéré. A peine entré dans leur chambre, il ne put prononcer un mot.

Tiens… Le traitre est de retour ? Mais où est donc passée ta charmante amie ? Tu l'as abandonnée ? Comme toutes les autres ? Juste pour t'amuser c'est bien ça ta devise ? Pas d'attachement…

James… Je te promets que…

Tais toi ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je ne vous ai pas vu ? La petite main sur l'épaule, les regards en coin. Vas y, vas avec elle… Mais ne m'adresse même plus la parole.

Quoi ? Sirius n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Après ce que je t'ai dit, les maraudeurs d'abord, les filles ensuite, tu oses me dire ça ? Tu oses penser ça de moi ? Tu me déçois… Finalement tu n'étais qu'un faux frère… Et moi qui voulait…

Qui voulait quoi ? James hurlait maintenant. Tester la marchandise pour me faire un rapport ? Vas y ne te gène pas pour moi ! De nous deux, c'est toi le faux frère !

Les deux autres maraudeurs n'avaient pas bougé. Peter tremblait de les voir se déchirer ainsi et Remus était trop épuisé. La pleine lune était dans deux nuits, la seule chose dont il avait besoin c'était de repos.

Si tu le vois comme ça… dit Sirius en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il desendit l'escalier qui menait à la salle commune. A cette heure ci elle serait vide. Les examens approchent, tout le monde profite du sommeil avant le nuit blanches à revoir les cours. Au moins Sirius pourrait ruminer tranquillement. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que quelqu'un d'autre serait là ce soir.

Alors ? Qui sera victime d'une de tes blagues ce soir ? demanda Lily.

Oh ? Tu es la ? Et bien… Pas de cible ce soir. Etrange non ? Quoique… Il y en a bien un qui…

Il resta silencieux. Elle n'insista pas. Peut être savait elle…

Bref, poursuiva-t-il. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a dit que quand il n'y avait personne à qui faire de blagues il fallait se promener ?

Si, mais je ne vois pas comment on pourrait. Le couvre feu est dépassé !

Tu oublies que tu es avec un maraudeur jeune fille… Si je te garanties que personne ne nous verra, tu me suis ?

Elle hésita, mais juste une seconde.

OK ! Je te suis !

La nuit fut merveilleuse. Ils sortirent du château par l'un des passages secrets que Sirius connaissaient et se baladèrent dans le parc, dans la forêt toute la nuit. Lily s'émerveillait pour tout. Une chouette blanche, un arbre qui avait la forme d'un penseur sculpté par un artiste moldu du nom de Rodin. Ils purent même apercevoir un troupeau de licornes. Sirius était fasciné par la jeune fille. Il n'avait jamais passé autant de temps avec une personne du sexe opposé sans tenter de l'embrasser !

Ils ne rentrèrent qu'au petit matin. Les autres dormaient encore. Sirius et Lily restèrent donc dans leur salle commune pour discuter. Plus ils discutaient, plus il s'appréciaient mutuellement. Sirius avait fini par dévoiler ce qu'il vivait dans sa famille, et la réaction de Lily fut la même que celle de James à une différence près. Elle ne le prit pas en pitié. Elle ne le regarda pas comme un monstre. Mais elle fut blessée que des personnes comme les parents de Sirius pouvaient exister. James au contraire s'était insurgé. Leurs réactions se complétaient sans s'opposer.

Pendant ce temps, James se réveillait dans son dortoir. Un regard vers le lit de son meilleur ami lui permit de se souvenir des évènements de la veille. Encore une fois il avait agi sur le coup de la colère. Quel fichu caractère il avait là ! Il ne pouvait se controler. C'était sur, s'il avait des enfants un jour il leur transmettra cela. Les pauvres ! Mais aujourd'hui il regrettait. Il avait surement fortement blessé son meilleur ami qui avait d'ailleurs découché. Pauvre Sirius. Il vivait des moments difficiles avec sa famille et au lieu de le soutenir James se chamaillait avec comme un enfant de 5 ans. D'ailleurs comment avait il pu imaginer que Srius le trahirait ? Il était son meilleur ami, il ne lui ferait jamais ça. Il fallait qu'il aille s'excuser, il ne pouvait pas perdre une telle amitié pour une histoire de fille !

C'est donc plus heureux que James se préparait pour le petit déjeuner. Son ami serait surement à la grande salle et il pourrait lui expliquer comme il s'en voulait. Mais il ne s'imaginait pas se trouver face à une telle situation…

Sirius et Lily était confortablement installé dans un grand fauteuil de leur salle commune. La nuit les avaient épuisés et ils s'étaient endormis là. La tête de Lily reposait sur l'épaule de Sirius qui avait la joue appuyée sur les cheveux de la jeune fille. Un hurlement les fit tous les deux sursauter.

Mais qu'est ce que… Et moi qui voulait m'excuser… ! Finalement j'avais raison ! Tu es un faux frère.

Tiens Potter, ricanait Lily, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu refuses de partager ton meilleur ami ? Tu as peur de ne plus l'avoir pour toi tout seul ?

Lily… , gémit Sirius, ça va mal finir.

Bien sur que ça va mal finir ! Alors dans 9 mois un bébé c'est bien ça ? Très bien je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur… Si mon meilleur ami croit avoir trouvé la femme de sa vie !

James !

Potter !

Vous vous aimez c'est ça ?

Sa voix tremblait.

Oui, répondit simplemnet Lily.

Très bien. Dans ce cas je m'efface… Je regrette juste de ne pas être parvenu à …

Il ne pouvait prononcer un mot de plus. Ses yeux commençaient à rougir, comme s'il allait pleurer. Sirius n'osait plus bouger. Il craignait une autre crise de colère de James et il ne voulait pour rien au monde perdre son meilleur ami. Remus observait la scène du haut de l'escalier, les yeux brillants de malice, comme s'il savait comment cela finirait.

Parvenu à quoi Potter ? demanda Lily.

Elle s'était levée et s'avançait vers lui. Elle semblait réfléchir, comme si elle voulait anticiper une réponse qu'elle attendait. James hésitait. Mais il lui fit face et plongea ses yeux dans les émeraudes de la jeune fille.

A te dire que je t'aime… Lily. Mais puisque ton choix s'est porté vers un autre, je m'effacerait. Même s'il est mon meilleur ami et que je dois en souffir deux fois plus. Tout ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur…

Les joues de la jolie blonde vénitienne s'empourprèrent. A son tour elle le fixa dans les yeux.

Je pense qu'il y a un malentendu. Tout à l'heure je t'ai dit que j'aimais Sirius.

En même temps elle se retournait vers lui et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de remettre ses yeux dans ceux de James.

Tu sais James, nous en avons parlé tout à l'heure. Je connais sa réputation de Don Juan, et ce n'est pas ce que je recherchais. Mais nous nous entendons tellement bien. Il est un peu comme le frère que j'aurai aimé avoir ! L'amour qu'il peut y avoir entre lui et moi est simplement fraternel. Il ne pourra rien se passer entre lui et moi, nous ne pourrions pas nous supporter, ajouta-t-elle dans un éclat de rire.

Mais…

James semblait chercher ses mots. La situation paraissait tellement évidente.

Alors pourquoi dormiez vous enlacés ainsi ? Vous aviez vraiment l'air d'un couple !

Elle soupira.

Si tu avais eu une petite sœur, tu saurais ce que c'est des calins fraternels ! Tu sais pourquoi Sirius est venu avec moi cette nuit ? Il ne supportait pas de s'être disputé avec toi. Il n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi mais je pense que je comprends maintenant. Sache seulement qu'il n'a cessé de me dire du bien sur toi. Et pourtant je refusais de le croire !

James était bouche bée. Il ne pouvait pas prononcer un mot. Il se tourna vers Sirius.

Je suis tellement désolé mon ami… Si tu savais comme je m'en voulait ce matin, après tout ce que j'ai pu te dire ! Et maintenant je me sens tellement idiot d'avoir douté de toi, de ton amitié…

Ce n'est rien mon frère… Ami pour la vie ? C'est bien ça ?

Oui…

James se tourna alors vers Lily. Il rougit à son tour.

Euh… Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai pu te dire… Je ne… Oh ! mais pourquoi je n'arrive pas à trouver mes mots !

Lily lui sourit.

Tu sais, je t'apprécie vraiment quand tu cesses d'être arrogant… Mais toute la tour est déjà partie manger et je voudrai me changer avant d'y aller. Ne m'attendez pas, ajouta-t-elle aux maraudeurs qui observaient la scène.

Et ses lèvres efleurèrent celle de James et elle partit en courant vers son dortoir.

Euh… Allez y, dit ce dernier. Je vous rejoins. Je vais l'attendre au cas ou elle aurait besoin de euh…

Et ils éclatèrent de rire. James resta seul dans la salle commune totalement vide. Qu'avait elle voulu dire ? Et ce baiser… Non ce n'était pas un vrai baiser… Mais il l'avait sentie tellement proche. Son odeur l'ennivrait. Oh… Et pourquoi ne revient elle pas ? Les filles sont longues à se changer quand même !

Tu sais… Je t'aime moi aussi… C'est juste que je voulais attendre… être sure que tu n'étais pas seulement ce James prétencieux que tu me montrais.

Cette voix ! Sa voix… Il sursauta et se leva d'un bond. Ils se faisaient face. Elle lui sourit tendrement. Lentement il s'approcha d'elle, rétrécissant la distance entre eux. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Lily n'osait pas le regarder. Il avança sa main vers son visage, lui effleura la joue et repoussa une mèche qui lui tombait sur les yeux. Elle leva la tête vers lui et vit dans ses yeux tout l'amour, toute la tendresse qu'elle espérait y voir. Leur lèvres s'effleurèrent délicatement, et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

Combien de temps avait durer ce baiser ? Quelques secondes ? Plusieurs minutes ? Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait le dire. Mais le retour à la réalité fut brutal. Trois maraudeurs firent irruption dans la salle en poussant des cris de joies. Le désormais couple éclata de rire.

Tu vois Sirius, plaida Remus, je t'avais bien dit qu'ils finiraient ensembles ces deux là ! D'ailleurs tu me dois 3 noises…

Oui mais ce n'est pas juste ! Qui dit que sans moi il se serait passé quelque chose aussi vite ! Je t'ai aidé à gagner ce pari et tu veux quand même me faire payer…

Le couple s'outragea.

Vous avez parié sur nous ? hurla James.

Tu t'es servi de moi pour que je sorte avec lui ?

Moi ? Voyons petite sœur ? Est-ce que j'oserai ? Bon parlons sérieusement… Je suis le premier à le demander, je veux être parrain de votre premier enfant. Je lui apprendrai les pires blagues jamais faites. Sauf bien sur si je suis envoyé à Azkaban pour le meurtre de ma cousine où que je suis tué par Peter avant ça…

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Ainsi allait la vie au temps de maraudeurs. Ils se sentaient tous invincibles.

Ce matin là, les centaures tenaient une réunion exceptionnelle. Ils étaient tous en alerte. Les étoiles s'étaient agitées cette nuit. Tout commençait, comme l'avaient prédit les anciens. Une biche et un cerf s'étaient trouvés. Un faon allait bientôt naitre. Le fameux faon. Celui qui deviendrait un puissant cerf, capable de faire s'incliner le serpent… Mais les astres n'avaient pas dit s'il réussirait où s'il échourait…


End file.
